finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamitt
Lamitt, also known as the The Devout of Darkness , is a character from Final Fantasy XIV. She is a member of the the Warriors of Darkness, serving as their healer. During her time on the the Source, Lamitt went under the alias of Lamimi , to match with the naming conventions lalafells use on the shard. Profile Appearance Lamitt is identical in appearance to the female Lalafell from the original version's cutscenes and A Realm Reborn promotional material, though her attire is blacked. Upon becoming the Cardinal Virtue Sophrosyne, her appearance remains the same, though she has black and red eyes, plaster-like white skin, and her body is surrounded by a ghastly white glow. Personality In her youth Lamitt differed from other dwarves, travelling from beyond her village and joining with those of other races. She has a strong sense of justice and will do anything to help those in need, even if it means facing punishment from the elders in her village. When traveling with Ardbert and her compatriots in the past, Lamitt always served the role of a compassionate mother to the party, often listening to her friend's troubles and attempted to comfort them. She is secretly in love with Ardbert, and longs for him to reciprocate those feelings. Story Early life Lamitt left Tomra to search for a way to save his sister and others village from a disease known as Stoneblight. During the journey Lamitt finds Ardbert on the brink of death after being ambushed by hobgoblin and heals his wounds. Realizing that her heal would make it easier for him to deal with the hobgoblin, Ardbert asks Lamitt to join the group. After the defeat of the hobgoblin, Lamitt joined Ardbert's mission, becoming the first of his friends. Later, the Warriors of the Light of the First traveled to ancient Ronkan ruins to find a magic able to cure it, and Lamitt was gifted a crystal of light. Once she returned to the village the elder was furious and exiled her. Ardbert tried to defend her only for the elder to shut him down. In the end, she accepted her punishment and those formerly stoneblighted decided to leave with her. Ardbert comforted her by saying he was glad she was there, helmet or no. Lamitt and the others traveled across the realm vanquishing evil, eventually coming to blows with one of their own, Cylva, who revealed herself as the Shadowkeeper and ally to the Ascians. Ardbert spared her life, unable to kill someone he could call a close friend. They turned their weapons against the Ascians, Mithron and Lohgrif. With their deaths a Flood of Light came crashing down on their world, eradicating all life in its wake. To save their world, the Warriors were approached by the Ascian Elidibus who offered them a chance to save their world by journeying to the Source, telling them that by causing a Calamity they could halt the Flood. Doing so, however, would require them to sacrifice their corporeal forms, leaving them as souls that would nonetheless have a physical and tangible presence. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward With Elidibus's help, the warriors arrive on the moon of the Source world where Zodiark lays dormant. To save their world, a shard of the Source world known as the First, the Ascian tells the warriors they must sow chaos by slaying primals and, should they come across them, the Source's Warrior of Light. To that end, each of Ardbert's party becomes a Warrior of Darkness. To blend in with the unfamiliar world, each takes up a pseudonym, Lamitt calling herself Lamimi. Their first primal encounter is against Ravana. They encounter the Warrior of Light and their companions, and introduce themselves by fighting them. Thanks to the timely intervention of a skilled Rogue, the group retreats, but not before revealing who they are. Sometime later, the Warriors of Darkness are told of the summoning of a primal at the top of Xephatol with a new masked mage at their side. They are too late as the Warrior of Light had slain the priest who attempted the summoning, accompanied by a familiar-looking youth. A final confrontation at the Bowl of Embers reveals to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn that the Warriors of Darkness offered up their lives in their own world to travel here. When they begin to use their crystals of light, the Warrior of Light draws upon their own and transports them all to the realm of Goddess Hydaelyn. Here Ardbert attempts to strike down Minfilia when she offers to save the First, but is stopped, and promises to return they to the First with her. Before he leaves he tells the Warrior of Light to take a different path than the one they chose. Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Back in The First, Minfilia uses the souls of the Warriors of Darkness to stop the Flood of Light, except for Ardbert's soul. Lamitt's body became Cardinal Virtue Sophrosyne, a powerful Sin Eater who is still healing the exiled dwarves who were caught by the flood of light and transformed into sin eaters. Once the Warrior of Light travels to Norvrandt, he assists Giott on his journey to hunt Sophrosyne. During the journey Warrior of Light learns about Lamitt's past through echo. Once Sophrosyne is defeated she leaves behind her damaged crystal, which resonates causing a manifestation of Lamitt's memories. Giott calls out to her, though she is long beyond hearing, desperate to assure her that her legacy is not forgotten. And while the real Lamitt may not have known that, someday, one amongst her kin would at last recognize her for the noble woman she had been, her shade's words make clear that she was, at least, at peace with her sacrifice in the end. After the Ascian Emet-Selch is defeated, the spirit of Lamitt and the other Warriors of Darkness are seen one last time in Crystarium to be reunited with the spirit of Ardbert. Gameplay During Patch 3.4 Soul Surrender, Lamitt is fought as the Devout of Darkness alongside other Warriors of Darkness during the quest "One Life for One World" in a solo instance duty. thumb|Lamitt in role-play mode. In ''Shadowbringers expansion, Lamitt is temporarily playable during the healer role quest "The Lost and the Found". Lamitt is fought one last time as Sophrosyne in final healer role quest "The Soul of Temperance". Gallery FFXIV Warriors of Darkness.png|Artwork. FFXIV Warriors Of Darkness In Game.png|Appearing in the Source. FFXIV ShB Lamitt and Ardbert.png FFXIV ShB Lamitt spirit.png References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Lalafells Category:Guest characters Category:White Mages